Cry
by Lystee
Summary: If only he'd believed her. If only he'd let her see him cry. Read with Cry by Faith Hill playing.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **I don't know if be being in this depressed kind of mood is good or not. But here's another sad story. This time of a Zuko-Katara-Aang love triangle gone awry (or gone good in Aang's case. lol) Hope you enjoy!  
Oh, btw: Read this story with Faith Hill's "Cry" in yer head. For I had it in my head while I was writing it.

* * *

She was rushing through the room like a windstorm, grabbing everything that belonged to her. He was leaning against the door frame, barely even looking at her, arms crossed. It took all of her might not to cry in front of him, or show any emotion. He sure didn't show her any emotion when he kicked her out of the palace.

It wasn't even her fault. The memory of the fight crept back into her, making her relive it for the hundredth time. She hadn't done anything, but for some reason he was jealous. Jealous of the Avatar. The words hit her hard, as if she'd finally figured everything out. Fire Lord Zuko was jealous of Avatar Aang. All he had to do was be rumored to be close to the Fire Nation and Zuko wasn't the same man she fell in love with. He was possessive and frightening. He was jealous. She sighed, which made Zuko glance in her direction. She raised her head and saw him glance, just long enough to see no emotion on his face what-so-ever.

If only she'd seen sadness in his eyes somewhere. Or even guilt. Hell, she'd settle for anger. As long as there was something in there. Some emotion that proved to her he was still human.

"_You were with him, weren't you?"_ _Zuko screamed at her, grabbing her shoulders and pinning her against the wall. _

"_With who?" The fear she felt was very present in her eyes. But Zuko didn't care. He kept her pinned there until he got the answer he wanted. "Aang?"_

"_Yes, Aang. The Avatar! You were with him again!"_

"_He's my best friend, Zuko. You know that. You've known it." She was suddenly very afraid for her life. _

"_Damn it, Katara!" Zuko released her, only to watch her fall to the ground. "You want to be with him, than don't waste my time. Get out of here!"_

Katara could feel the anger rising in her cheeks as she stuffed more clothes into her bag. The memory kept plaguing her thoughts. She stood up and glanced around the room once more, making sure there was nothing of hers left. Satisfied she'd gotten everything, she turned back to Zuko, who was still leaning against the door frame.

"Are you done?" His voice low as he spoke.

"Yeah." She fought the tears back. She refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. It wasn't her fault, she did nothing wrong. She'd never cheat on anyone and she'd never done anything with Aang. But, apparently, Zuko didn't feel that way. She walked slowly to the doorway, hoping Zuko would move to let her through, but he stood his ground. She looked up at him, cocking her head to one side.

"The soldiers say he's still in the city somewhere. I'm sure you two will find each other." He paused, taking a deep breath. She thought she saw it, a flicker somewhere. A flicker of emotion. Of sadness. Exactly what she was waiting for. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before sweeping out of the room. Zuko turned, watching her go. "I'm sorry…" His voice cracked as he whispered the last two words he ever spoke to her. The words she needed to hear, but never heard him speak.

Zuko walked toward the window, trying to avoid the bed they'd shared for the past two years. He was so stubborn, so stupid. He'd let her go. The only woman who ever made him feel anything. Ever since becoming the Fire Lord three years ago, she was the only one who helped him overcome everything. He was the Fire Lord the world needed him to be. What was he going to do now? He braced himself on the window ledge with his arms and bowed his head. The tears that he finally let escape were warm against his skin. He heard a sweeping sound and looked up, watching as a huge flying bison raised above the capitol gates. There, on top of the bison's head were two figures. Katara and Aang, his arm protectively around her. She was gone and he lost her.

If only he'd believed her. If only he'd let her see him cry.


End file.
